hetalia songs
by Chujitsuna hana
Summary: i add hetalia to random songs
1. Chapter 1

Hana: hi and welcome to my first hetalia story~ yay~.

Hitsuji: she's been typing this all-day-long and crying.

Hana: shhh~ you weren't supose to say that.

Hitsuji: well you were. i got a vidio of you spazzin because you deleated the story. *pulls out camra"

Hana:if you show anyone, i'll tell Koinu you were spying agein. *evil smiles*

Hitsuji: you wouldn't dare.

Hana: watch KOI-KUN!

Koinu: *come's out of the blue* yes, what is it

Hitsuji:*runs' and hides*

Hana: Hitsuji was spying agein.

Koinu: WHAT WERE IS SHE!

Hana: she whent that way *points to the left*

Koinu: HITSU! *go after her*

Hana: aww~ young love. but anyways back to the story.

hitsuji: *runing* HANA DOES NOT OWNE HETALIA OR THE SONG WAVIN' FLAG. AHH! I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY~!

koinu: GET BACK HERE!

A/N:I turned the nations into chibis.

"When i get older! " Ameria exclamed " i will be stronger! " Canada said after his brother. the two rapped their armes around eachothers "they'll call me freedome, just like a wavin' flag!" thay smiled.

"Born to a throne." prussia said sitting on a throne "older than rome." "But violent prone, Poor people zone"holy rome said standing next to prussia

Hungary stud in a field with austria "But it's my home,all I have known." hungary sung. Austria had a sad look on her face "where i got grown,but now its gone." he huged Hungary.

Ukrain sat on a rock "Out of the darkness, in came the carnage." "threatening my very survival." Belaruse sung sitting on her brothers lap. "fractured my streets  
>and broke all my dreams." A tear fell from Russias' eyes, Ukraine Wiped it away.<p>

"now feels like defeat" said norway neeing on the ground. "to wretched retreat." denmark said putting norway on his back, and walked away.

"so we struggling." all the nations sang in harmany "fighting to eat." spain steped forword "and we wondering." thay sung agin and England steped forword aswell "if we'll be free." "we cannot wait,for some faithful day,it's too far away,so right now I say.~" seychelles harmanized along.

"when I get older I will be stronger,they'll call me freedom,just like a waving flag, and then it goes back, and then it goes back, and then it goes back, and then it goes back. Wahhhoooh~" tha nations sung holding eachothers hands

"so many wars, settling scores." liechenstine wached her brother shoot his gun at the enamy. "all that we've been through, and now there is more."switzerland said with anger and unamusment.

taiwan huged japan "I hear them say, love is the way." japan huged back "love is the answer, that's what they say."

"but were not just dreamers, of broken down grevers." belgum said standing next to romano and italy. "a hand will reach us,and we will not see ya?" Italy grabbed his brothers and belgum, Romano smiled "they can't control us, no it can't hold us down."

hong-kong petted his panda "we gonna pick it up even though we still..." "strugglin.~" every one said." Au nom de la survie. (On behalf of the survival)" france said holding canadas hand. "and we wondering" the mini nations sung. "Battant pour nos vies. (Fighting for our lives)" Canada grabed frances hand tighter."who patiently wait, for some other day." all the countrys togeher "That's too far away, so right now I say~." wy said on australias back. everyone joined her. "when I get older I will be stronger, they'll call me freedom, just like a waving flag, and then it goes back, and then it goes back, and then it goes back, and then it goes back, Wahhhoooh. when I get older I will be stronger, they'll call me freedom, just like a waving flag, and then it goes back, and then it goes back, and then it goes back, and then it goes back, Wahhhoooh.

"how come when the media stops covering, and it's a little help from the government, and we forget about the people still struggling, and soon then it's really all love again, nah~" Amarica raped. " see we don't have to wait for things to break apart, if you weren't involved before, it's never too late to start," korea added "you probably think that it's too far to even have to care, well take a look at where you live what if it happened there," said America looking around "you have to know the euges to make a change lies within, and we can be the reason they see their flag rise again."

"when I get older, I will be stronger, they'll call me freedom, just like a waving flag." vietnom held chinas' hand. he sung to "and then it goes back," " and then it goes back," vietnom said agin "and then it goes back," "and then it goes back~,"

the boltica held eachothers hands "when I get older, I will be stronger, they'll call me freedom, just like a waving flag," thay sung together. everyone joined in "and then it goes back, and then it goes back, and then it goes back, and then it goes back,Wahhhoooh. when I get older, I will be stronger, they'll call me freedom, just  
>like a waving flag, and then it goes back, and then it goes back, and then it goes back, and then it goes back,Wahhhoooh."<p>

"when I get older, when I get older, I will be stronger, just like a wavin flag." sealand smiled and waved


	2. toy soldiers

Hana: Hi people.  
>Hitsuji: Great what's wrong now?<br>Hana: Nothing, just… While I was writing the story kind of hit me hard.  
>Hitsuji: Is it bad?<br>Hana: No it's just really heart touching! T.T  
>Hitsuji: Aww Jeez, she started crying. Well, hana said something about this being a Reader insert and its rated T for your mouth. Hana does not own hetalia or the song Toy soldiers by Eminem.<p>

"Step by step, heart to heart, left right left  
>we all fall down..." You could hear the voices in the distance. At first it's faint but it sounds as if it was getting closer.<p>

"Step by step, heart to heart, left right left  
>we all fall down like toy soldiers" You recognized the voices as that of … children? They were familiar in a way, the song as well, but you couldn't place who they belong to…<p>

"Bit by bit, torn apart, we never win  
>but the battle wages on for toy soldiers" With that verse you immediately remembered.<p>

"T-This song… It… it's… The one that that they would sing… when we would lose a battle…" You felt tears swell in your eyes. You shook, holding back the tears. You refused to cry. You had promised to hold your head high and to never cry over the past. But, you couldn't help it. You missed them so much.

But then you decided to vent your feelings and the bottled up things. Grabbing a penciled and paper you wrote with rapid speed.

~ Time skip~  
>"I'm supposed to be the soldier who never blows her composure, Even though I hold the weight of the whole world on my shoulders," You sung holding the pieces of paper out in front of you.<p>

"I am never supposed to show it, my team ain't supposed to know it, Even if it means going' toe to toe with the germens- it don't matter," The thought of Germany made you sick to your stomach. He's the reason you were taken away from them.

"I'd never drag them in battles that I can't handle, unless I absolutely have to,  
>I'm supposed to set an example," Think back to the time the Axis were over powering you, You didn't want to bring them in to it, but there was no other way.<p>

"I need to be the leader, my Team looks for me to guide 'em, If some s_T ever just pop off, I'm supposed to be beside 'em"

"Now the Just shit I tried to squash it, it was too late to stop it, There's a certain line you just don't cross and he crossed it," That Jerk Italian, He got you so mad. Continuously bringing up their faults, it mad your bloods boil.

"I heard him slander my boys names in a fight and I just lost it, It was crazy, this shit way beyond some world and problem shit, And even though this battle was won, I feel like I lost it," You let out a sigh and rubbed your back.

"I spent too much energy on it, honestly I'm still exhausted And I'm so caught in it I almost feel I'm the one who caused it, This ain't what I'm was a nation for, it's not why I got in it." As you got to the next part you felt overcome with sadness.

"That was never my object –for someone to get killed, Why would I want to destroy something I helped build? It wasn't my intentions, my intentions were good, and I went through my whole career without ever mentioning' ..." You paused, again remembering the promise and stopped.

"Now it's just out of respect for not running my mouth And talking about something that I knew nothing about Plus they told me stay out, this just wasn't my thing, So I did, I just fell back, watched and gritted my teeth,"

"While he's all over TV talking a man who literally saved my life Like, f_k it I understand this is business And this s_t just isn't none of my business But still knowing this shit could pop off at any minute…"

"Step by step, heart to heart, left right left  
>we all fall down like toy soldiers," The song came back ringing in your head.<p>

"Bit by bit, torn apart, we never win  
>but the battle wages on for toy soldiers" A single tear slid down your cheek, whipping it away you straightened up. You had to keep it…<p>

"There used to be a time when you could just be at peace And wouldn't have to worry about one of your people dying, but now it's elevated because once you put someone's kids in it  
>The shit gets escalated, It ain't just words no more is it?" You knew that it didn't rhyme, but you didn't care.<p>

" It's a different ball game, calling names and you ain't just We actually tried to stop the fighting and shouting beef from happening, Me and Al had sat with him, kicked it and had a chat with him And asked him not to start it, he wasn't going to go after him Until Franc started yapping others about how he nabbed him,"

"Fuck it, Germany smash 'em, mash 'em and let him have it meanwhile my attention is pulling in other directions, some receptionist at his parliament who answers phones at his desk  
>Has an obsession for me and thinks that I'll be his resurrection. Tries to blow the dust off his chair and make a new nation," You laughed critically at the idea. He knew that you can't just make a new nation out of thin air. But yet he tried and failed.<p>

"but now he's f_ked the world up because one of the ways I came up was through that publication the same one that made me famous, Now the owner of it has got a grudge against me for nothing, well fuck it, that mother_ker can get it too, fuck him then, but I'm so busy being pissed off I don't stop to think That I just inherited Rome's beef with ancient Greece. And he's inherited mine which is fine ain't like either of us mind We still have soldiers that's on the front line That's willing to die for us as soon as we give the orders," But Rome is gone and his grandsons inherited your battle.  
>"Never to extort us, strictly to show they support us, we'll maybe shout 'em out in a song or up in a chorus, to show them we love 'em back and let 'em know how important it is to have Reunion Avenue Soldiers up in our corners," You bet that those in great sons of his have never have done that.<p>

"Their loyalty to us is worth more than any award is. But I ain't trying to have none of my people hurt and murdered. It ain't worth it, I can't think of a perfected way to word it, then to just say that I love you all too much to see the verdict." you put a hand over your heart. It was pumping so fast, you couldn't think of the reason why at the moment. In a why it felt…nice.

"I'll come Back to you all before I let it go any further but don't get it twisted, it's not a plea that I'm copping, I'm just willing' to be the bigger woman, If you all can quit popping off at your jaws well then I can, because frankly I'm sick of talking I'm not going to let someone else's coffin rest on my conscience."

At this, you felt the Wight of the world lift of your shoulders. You felt the shaky breath come out. Relieved to get these things off your chest and mind you put the papers down.

Feeling a hand on your shoulder you jumped. No one was supposed to be in your house. You lived alone since you were a dead country, non-existent anymore. You grabbed the nearest thing you could find (which was a candle holder) and held it in defense. Upon seeing the intruder your eyes widened.

"Woo, (f/n) it's me! C'mon, you can't tell me it's been so long that you forgot who the hero is!"

You shook, holding a hand up to you moth. "A-Alf-fed, I-Is it really you?"

America looked at you confusedly. "Yeah, who else would it be."

you both heard a cough from behind him. "He is not the only one hear you know. It's rude to not notice your gest."

You looked around America who sat there and smiled his goofy smile. Your eyes widened more then you ever thought they could. The sight of England, France, Russia, Canada and China overwhelmed you more than that of the American.

"Long time no see, huh?" Canada greeted in a whisper.

"We've missed you, ma petite fleurh." France winked at you.

"Huh, you look so surprised, comrade. Why is that?" Russia said childishly, yes he knew exactly why.

"Did you forget out promise, aru?" China exclaimed.

"Y-You guys… found me… j-just like you promised." You managed to say from your shell-shocked

"Hahaha, of course! The hero never goes back on his word!"

This very moment you broke down. Falling to your knees and dropping the candle holder. The tears you've held back for so long came flowing out like a river. You buried you face in your hands. The other counties ran over to you.

Canada dropped down in front of you, "(F/N), are you okay? What's the matter?"

After a couple sobs and hiccups you answered "Yes, I'm alright." You lifted your head and everyone was relieved to see you smiling. "I'm just really happy to see you all!"  
>you suddenly hugged Canada and whispered though it was loud so that they could hear "I keep my end of our promise, Just like you keep yours." Some were along you talking America wrapped his arms around you as well.<p>

You couldn't tell how long you all stayed there. It felt like eternity to you, not that you would want it to stop. Time seemed to freeze with you and the Allies in forever lasting smiles.

"Step by step, heart to heart, left right left  
>we all fall down like toy soldiers," Song started to fade away.<p>

"Bit by bit, torn apart, we never win  
>but the battle wages on for toy soldiers…"<p>

A/N: I picked this song because of the meaning behind it. It's more meaning then a rap to me. I change a couple words to fit in but it keep it original meaning. 


End file.
